Valse des fleurs et de la pluie
by kleineelch
Summary: Tris and Briar's relationship through fifty prompts.


Hello! This fic was purely written because I needed to scratch two itches: I needed to write Tris/Briar and I have always wanted to do the 50 word prompt challenge. Some are silly and uninspired, but I had a lot of fun writing this. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

_1. First Kiss_

Sparks flew, rather literally, and Briar learned that Tris didn't care much for spontaneity.

_2. Final_

Before he blacked out, Briar wondered if Tris would be angry that he wouldn't be getting her anything for her birthday.

_3. Numb_

By the tenth time Tris felt Briars attentions towards another woman, she easily pushed down the stab of jealousy and sadness and turned the page of her book.

_4. Broken Wings_

The second the bird wailed in pain, Tris was back at his elbow making cooing sounds. _Girls_.

_5. Melody_

Tris didn't know any songs so Briar taught her all the drinking songs he had learned from his street days.

_6. Rules_

"Would you like to find out what happens when I break my rule to do no harm?" Tris asked and Briar felt the temperature drop ten degrees.

_7. Chocolate_

The first present Briar got from Tris was a small square of chocolate and he made it last two weeks.

_8. Nostalgia_

He laughs when she apologizes for ever thinking he was a savage.

_9. Heartbreak_

"_She's going to create the most beautiful garden the gods have ever seen._" Tris whispers to Briar as he sobs into her shoulder.

_10. Stranger_

Tris couldn't tell which one of her new family was the most odd, but the boy called Briar seemed to be the most interesting.

_11. Confusion_

Briar wasn't exactly sure how Tris ended up in his bed that night, but it was probably a combination of wine, anger, and some meddling sisters.

_12. Bitter_

"If you make me drink any more of this _tea_ I'm going to tie you up and hang you from the lookout tower." Tris protested weakly as Briar poured her another cup of willowbark tea.

_13. Afterlife_

By the time he had gotten _The Talk_ from Daja, Sandry, Rosethone, Lark, Crane, Frostpine, Nico and Evvy, Briar began to worry that perhaps the land of the dead was a lot closer than he thought.

_14. Daybreak_

Tris enjoyed taking her morning tea in the garden with a book and Briar's plants humming with happiness and life.

_15. Audience_

Briar laughed as he put his arm around Tris's waist, showing the whole room that she was his.

_16. Endless Sorrow_

She loved children, but between her and Briar, it seemed as if it was not in the Gods plans.

_17. Fireworks_

He put his arms around her as colors erupted in the sky, whispering that they weren't boomstones and that he was here protecting her.

_18. Wishing_

Tris wanted nothing more than to be a normal mage and Briar wanted nothing more than the world to know what an extraordinary mage Tris was.

_19. Happy Birthday to you_

The only letter to reach Briar by his birthday was Tris'. He had her letter memorized by the next morning.

_20. Tomorrow_

They were expected to meet the Queen that day, but the bed was large and the company...engaging.

_21. Oppression_

No matter how much Briar cursed and threatened, Tris was not allowed to attend the local mages meeting.

_22. Agony_

Briar dropped to his knees and clutched his gaping side wound as Tris tuned his attacker to dust in her rage.

_23. Return_

Not usually one for romance, Tris' heart fluttered and her mouth dried upon seeing Briar for the first time in years.

_24. Protection_

Hoping that Tris wouldn't notice, Briar sprinkled morning glory, anise, marigold, and fennel around her room. He knew she hadn't been sleeping since the pirate attacks.

_25. Boxes_

Tris kept boxes around the house so when she had to yell at Briar, she could at least be at his height to do so.

_26. Hope_

When he saw Tris turn down the academy mage Briar danced a jig in his shadowy hiding place.

_27. Preparation_

Sandry saw Tris' face go pale when she mentioned bridal veil, and she prayed to the gods she wouldn't need her smelling salts before this discussion was over.

_28. Beautiful_

Briar taught her the names of all the flowers that bloomed from his tattoo as she softly traced it with her fingers.

_29. Lies_

Not a truthsayer like Nico, Tris could still tell that Briar's boastfulness about his conquests was just because he couldn't admit he was scared. She wished he would talk with her again.

_30. Underneath_

The night before Tris was to leave, they talked on the roof about their hopes and fears until Briar noted that sunrise was probably a good time to get some sleep.

_31. Hide_

Briar was giggling, _giggling!_ when she found him under her bed trying to hide from some responsibility or another. Tris thought he was insane.

_32. Diary_

She spent an evening telling him about all the wind she kept in her hair from all over Emelan and her fond memories connected to them, never the bad.

_33. Unforeseen_

He stared at his garden blankly, trying to decide which plant would come the closest to conveying the feelings he had for Tris.

_34. Conditional_

If Tris is in the kitchen cooking dinner, then Briar will make sure the table is set and her favorite flowers are in the vase.

_35. Gone_

Some people think that its rude, but Tris appreciates when Briar doesn't say goodbye because it means he will always be back

_36. Clear Skies_

Briar squints and shades his eyes as he looks up. _Could he persuade Tris to give him some clouds for shade..._

_37. Heartache_

Tris runs to Briar's room and feels helpless watching him thrash around on the bed, trapped in his dreams.

_38. Wired_

Daja gives Briar the wire he asks for with a grin on her face, asking if the metal was for his _Coppercurls_.

_39. Insanity_

Briar destroyed one estate with plants to save Evvy, but he would destroy this whole town to get Tris back.

_40. Foolish_

As her temper cooled and she saw the tears begin running down his cheeks, Tris realized she may have pushed Briar too far this time.

_41. Words_

"Not you too!" Briar groaned when he saw Tris reading _The Gardeners Tender Embrace_ eagerly, "That trash will rot your brain!"

_42. Study_

Tris adjusted her skirts as she left the Duke's study, and assumed Briar was fixing his hair as he walked in the opposite direction, whistling.

_43. Punctual_

Lark could always count on Briar being first to meals and Tris to be the last, always with her nose in a new book.

_44. Piggybank_

When Tris found out just how much Briar was making from his miniature trees he teased her that she was going to catch bugs in her mouth.

_45. Shooting Star_

Looking at the night sky, Briar wondered aloud if Tris could catch a star. She replied that she would try for him.

_46. Lingerie_

Tris looked away shyly she let her robe fall to the floor, missing the look of hunger and lust that Briar fixed her with.

_47. Quinoa_

After her second helping of the grain, Tris requested (demanded) that Briar should cook more often if his food tasted this good.

_48. Sunshine_

Tris enjoyed the result of Briar being out in the sunny garden all the time, watching his dark skin glow and his muscles flex as he helped coax seeds along.

_49. Toothbrush_

They couldn't stop laughing as they tried to pry their fingers and teeth apart from the taffy they had bought at the Midsummer Festival.

_50. Licorice_

Briar knew it was only her when all the _Glycyrrhiza glabra_ plants in his garden flowered when Tris sat among them.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! Reviews and favorites make me happy! You can also follow me on tumblr at musicaljinx.


End file.
